1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and an image display method for retrieving and displaying images from a plurality of stored images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the digitalization of imaging devices and the increase in capacity of storage devices, numerous images are being stored within the imaging device or in storage devices external to the imaging device. Various approaches have been proposed for appreciating the plurality of images.
For example, in Japanese patent laid open No. 2009-80794 (laid-open Apr. 16, 2009), if images are displayed on a time axis, in the case where in the distribution is dense, images become overlaid or small, and visibility to the user is lowered. In order to solve this problem an image management device is disclosed so as to carry out display in accordance with priority of an image.